Birds of a feather
by Sakura Ocean
Summary: Dove is an orphan and doesn't meet the titans in a good way, but they soon grow to accept her. well all but Robin. Now she lives with them and is becoming a titan, even with the problem of Robin refusing to accept her as a teammate. Rob/star oc/speedy
1. Are they going to a Fancy Dress Party?

**Heya guys. This is my first teen titans fanfic story. It's set between season two and three.

* * *

  
**

I ran through the crowd. My bad was full of stolen food. Now I was getting chased by the shop keeper. I had only just come to Jump city today and I was already being chased.

I'm Dove. I'm also seventeen and an orphan. Obviously dove's not my real name but I prefer Dove over my real name. my real name? you'll have to find that out for yourself.

Anyway where was I. oh yeah getting chased.

I ran into an alleyway. The sun was setting. I backed against the wall as I watched the shopkeeper run by. Phew, I hadn't been spotted by the oblivious shopkeeper. I had done this for seven years. Stealing food to survive. I couldn't work because I don't have any qualifications.

I sat down and opened my navy blue backpack that I had had since I was ten. Inside was a packet of Doritos, a baguette and two bottle of water. Below the food were my clothes. Technically I didn't steal the clothes, the were going to a charity shop and all my other clothes at the time didn't fit.

I looked at the dead-end of the alleyway and saw a child. A little boy no older than seven. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked sad and hungry.

I smiled sadly, and walked up to him with the crisps, some bread and a bottle of water.

"Are you alone?" the boy nodded. "an orphan." he nodded once more.

"Here." I said, giving him the food. He looked at me confused. " I'm an orphan too." the boy hugged me and started eating the bread.

I waved at him and walked out the alleyway. It was dark now, not many people were out. Probably in their nice warm homes. While I was out feeling sad, cold and wet?

Great it was raining. Just my luck. I walked down another alleyway, my waist-long jet black hair now completely soaked.

"Stop right there." I heard a voice. _Please not drunk men. Please don't let it be drunk men. _I chanted in my head. I turned round and was surprised at what I saw.

Five teenagers all looking as if they were going to a fancy dress party. The tallest was male, bald, black and strangely half metal. The second tallest was a girl, red hair that reached her waist, her eyes were green, her skin was very tanned and finally she was wearing a purple and silver ensemble.

The medium size guy had pale skin, jet black spiky hair, wore a mask and was wearing a very colourful outfit very much like a superhero

The second smallest was a girl with purple hair that reached her chin, grey skin, a blue cape with a hood and a black leotard.

The smallest was a guy , probably the youngest. He had green skin and green hair, he was wearing a black and pinky-purple outfit.

"Who are you?" I asked. They looked at me surprised.

"We are the teen titans." cape guy said. I'm guessing he is the leader.

"Right. Is that some sort of club or something?" I was confused.

"No. we are superheroes and you stole food now give it back." Cape guy ordered.

"What food? I've never stolen in my life." I lied. I did not want to go with them.

"We have video evidence that it was you." wait why were they after me? Whatever happened to police?

"Doesn't this city have police?"

"Yes, but they are all on vacation"

"Oh." I turned and ran. Until a black aura captured me. I was floating in the air. The black stuff held my arms beside me.

The purple haired girl stood in front of me. Her hands were glowing the very same colour as the black that held me.

"You're coming with us." I squirmed and then kicked her right in the face, breaking her concentration. I fell to the ground and ran again.

"I've got her. You go back to the tower." I heard cape-guy say. I ran faster, until a metal thing hit me on the head. I fell down to the ground. I picked up the yellow and black metal object. How could something so small cause my head to hurt a lot?

"You're coming with me." Cape guy said. His cape and hair blowing in the breeze.

I stood up and tried to run. Cape guy grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I punched him in the face. He punched back, hitting me in the stomach. I ducked as he tried to punch me again and went straight into a cartwheel.

I smiled as I ran. Suddenly a foot collided with my ankle as I fell back to the ground. I looked up and saw cape guy smirking as he stood above me. H grabbed my wrists and handcuffed them.

He hoisted me up by the shoulders and forced me to walk. His hand were steering me in what direction I should go. After a minute of silent walking, I decided that I was not going with them. Even with handcuffs.

I kicked behind me, successful hitting him, in _that _place. He fell to the ground. I smirked and ran towards the outskirts of the city.

I gasped, as I rose into the air. From my neck down my body was covered in black. Not again.

I couldn't move at all. Well I could move my head but that was it.

I saw cape guy walking up to the rest of his team. He looked very annoyed.

" I told you. I had her." Yep he was definitely annoyed.

"Dude, we wouldn't have her right now. If not for Raven." Green dude said, pointing at the blue cloaked girl.

"Beast boy be quiet. How about we go back to the tower and get her checked out."

It was then I noticed my ankle was badly swollen and my breathing was uneven. I looked at the team before everything went black.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoy that first chapter. Review if you want.**


	2. Why am I strapped to a bed?

**Hello here is chapter 2 and i know i haven't updated in a while a few reasons.**

**1. i've been trying to write my pokemon oneshots for this challenge**

**2. i had to delete the first draft of this chapter because it made no sense.**

**3. Homework**

**And i may not update fpr a week or so because i now have an English essay to type up and our teacher expects us to spend six or seven hours on it**

**Anyway  
**

**I don't own teen titans but i do own dove.

* * *

  
**

Everything was black. I was conscious but I couldn't open my eyes for some reason. I was lying on a cold hard bed. I could vaguely hear voices around me. Just murmurs. I couldn't hear any words. They were speaking really quietly.

A few minutes passed, and the voices became clearer.

"What, so we should just let her stay? She's a criminal!" the voice sounded like Cape guy's.

"Robin, she twisted her ankle really badly. She needs to stay here until it heals. If you want I can speed up the recovery process with my powers on my next shift to look after her" I heard a monotone voice say.

"Who is looking after her now?" Cape guy, I mean Robin, questioned.

"Friends Cyborg and Beast boy are doing the looking after. Then it will be us Robin, to do the looking after." A soft voice said.

"Dude, I so kicked your butt in that game."

"No way BB. I so kicked your butt you." these voices were closer to me than the others were. They came from my left and right side.

I slowly opened my eyes. The room walls were a light grey and sunlight shone through the window.

"Robin, she's awake." the green guy next to me said. On my right side, the half-man, half-robot towered over me.

I heard a door open and looked behind the green guy. Robin, cape girl and red head had just entered the room. Robin and red head walked to the foot of my bed while cape girl stood beside green dude.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

"Who are you? None of you have told me your names so why should I tell you mine?"

"Touché." said the green dude. He looked at me and smiled. "I'm Beast boy."

"Cyborg." said the metal guy, smiling as well.

"I'm Raven." said cape girl. She didn't smile like the other two did. In fact she looked at me for a second and starting reading the book that was in her hands.

"Greetings, I am Starfire." said the red head. She smiled at me. Robin looked at everyone astonished. He sighed .

"I'm Robin and what is your name." he growled at me. Jeez what was his problem? I bet he doesn't have any fun.

"I'm Dove." I tried to sit up but something was holding me down. I looked at my body and saw that I was strapped to the bed. "Um… why am I strapped to the bed?"

"So you don't escape." Robin snapped at me.

"Dude, I have a twisted ankle. Do you really think I can escape with a twisted ankle." I pointed out. Beast boy and Cyborg looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Dude, she has a point and she gave you a burn at the same time." Robin glared at Beast boy.

"Burn?"Raven looked at Beast boy questionably.

"Um yeah… you know diss." I rolled my eyes. Starfire took the straps around my body away. I sat up, supporting my weight on my elbows.

"So what do you want to ask me? Obviously you guys want to ask me something or you all wouldn't be here." Robin glared at me.

"Why did you steal that food and water?"

"I was hungry. You try not having any food for over a day. You try being an orphan after your parents were killed. You try not having any money to buy food. "

"How old are you?"

"16-17 or maybe even 15. I don't know."

"How can you not know how old you are." Cyborg asked, surprised.

"I've been an orphan since I was ten. When you travel through towns and cities you do tend to lose tack of time."

"Fair enough." he shrugged his shoulders. "Hey do you want to play some video games?"

Hmmmm well I hadn't played any video games before. I opened my mouth to answer.

"No." everyone looked at Robin. "she's a criminal."

"Remember what I said about being an orphan and having to steal for food. I wasn't lying."

"How can we trust you?"

"I never lie unless it is for a good cause. I just told you basically everything about me." I turned to Cyborg. As I opened my mouth I was interrupted again.

"You can't go. Your ankle is twisted and it will take a couple of days to heal even with my powers." I looked at Raven, who hadn't looked up from her book.

Everyone was silent for a minute until they heard a faint ding.

"Well that's me and BB's shift over. Come on Beast boy let's play super mega turbo 5." Cyborg and Beast boy walked out the room.

"So you guys are looking after me now?" I asked looking at the three.

"I'm not." I looked at Raven and watched her as she walked out the room. Her eyes never left her book. How she never crashed into the wall I will never know.

Robin and Starfire sat down on the chairs that were beside me. Robin was on my left. Starfire was on my right

"Please. What is your favourite colour?" I looked at Starfire. Her eyes were full of curiosity.

"Red and Purple. Dark purple not light."

"why are you in Jump city?"

" 2 reasons. 1 I travel a lot so I needed food and water. 2 I'm looking for a very old friend."

"What is your friends name?" I looked at Robin.

"Marquesa. She travels a lot. Last time I saw her was a year ago when she went off to New Jersey while I decided to come to California." I explained. "But I got letter from her a few weeks ago telling me to meet her here. But I haven't seen her yet."

"Do you want to be my friend?" I looked back at Starfire.

"Um. sure. Why not?" within a second I was in the middle of a bone-crushing hug.

"Greetings. New friend." I couldn't breathe and I was pretty sure that my face was turning blue.

"Starfire. Can't B-breathe." I choked out. She let go of me and I rubbed my ribs. That was a sore hug.

"I'm sorry new friend."

"Starfire you can call me Dove."

"Of course new friend. I mean Dove."

"How long have I to stay in this room?"

"Until you're ankle heals. Which will be in a few days." Robin explained. He was no longer beside me but at the window. It was no longer raining but the sky was grey.

"What time is it?"

"Six pm." Wow I had been out for at least twenty hours. I think. I don't know.

"So what's for dinner?" Robin spoke as if I hadn't said anything.

"Friends Cyborg and Beast Boy went out for the pizza." Cool I wonder if I was getting any pizza. Hang on why did Starfire speak like that? It was as if she had swallowed a dictionary.

"Um Starfire? Just where exactly are you from?"

"Oh. I am from the planet Tamaran."

"Do they speak English there?"

"No. we speak our own language but we can learn different languages if we want to."

"Cool. So what kind of pizza are you getting?" I looked at Robin who was looking at Starfire as if admiring her looks. Ah he liked her.

Wait he hadn't answered my question.

"Robin what pizza are you guys getting?"

"Huh oh right. Six different pizzas."

"Wait why six? Why not just a big large one?"

"We all prefer different pizzas." ah that explained it.

I looked out the window, feeling strangely sad. I hadn't had pizza since my parents and my brother died. No. they're dead now. No need to think about them and start crying like I usually do.

Wait where was Marquesa? I know I mentioned her earlier but she said she's meet me in the forest but I never saw her.

I wonder is something happened to her?

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. Do you think i can be a Titan?

**I do not own Teen titans but i do own Dove,**

**enjoy!!**

* * *

I opened my eyes, surprised at the bright light that was now shining in my eyes. Oh great, I woke up facing the window with no curtains. Ugh why did the sun have to be on this side of the tower?

I rolled on my back and sat up. Raven was in my room now, healing my ankle. For the past few days my ankle had been getting better. According to Raven my ankle had almost healed completely. Though I found out I would have to stay in the tower for a few days just so I don't twist it again accidentally.

"Do you want to have breakfast." Raven asked, looking up at me.

"Sure, what is it this morning real eggs and bacon or the tofu version."

"You decide." I stared at Raven.

"What?"

"Your ankles healed completely now so you can walk about." Oh. Wait that meant I would have to leave in a few days. I couldn't go back to the way I used to live life. Stealing food, clothes and water. I needed a home. I needed friends. The last time I had seen Zelly and Whisper was last year when we went separate ways. I had nowhere to go. Besides I would need a place to stay while I look for Zelly.

I kicked my legs over to one side and stood up. It felt weird standing up after all I had spent the last few days lying in a bed. I hesitantly took a step forward and was surprised that I didn't fall.

"Come on." Raven said, walking out the room. I followed her into the hall.

Raven pointed down the long, grey corridor.

"Everyone else is in the common room." Raven then turned round and walked back down the hall, away from the common room.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "the common room is this way."

"I've already had breakfast." she continued walking away.

I had discovered that all the titans had completely different personalities from each other.

Raven didn't chat much, was dark, sarcastic, liked reading. Oh and she was really good at insulting Beast boy.

Beast boy however did talk about music, video games and TV. He loved playing practical jokes (mostly on Cyborg) and was pretty optimistic.

Cyborg was like the big brother of the group. He knew practically everything on all things electrical, had built a ship and a car, and also played a lot of video games (mostly kicking Beast boy's butt)

Starfire was optimistic, girly, new to earth, loved making friends. She also made some really good food. I don't know why everyone else refused her glorg. It was delicious. Probably because it didn't look nice but it was really good. Oh yeah and it was obvious to everyone (except from Robin) that she really liked Robin

Then Robin, was stubborn, focused, slightly cocky and he really liked Starfire. Everyone knew apart from her. Also according to Beast boy and Cyborg he had the best gadgets that made up for his lack of powers.

I walked into the common room and stood in shock. The room was HUGE. Then my eyes saw the TV.

It was one of the biggest screens I had ever seen in my life. It was massive. On either side of the TV, you could see the whole city.

"No way BB. We are not having tofu eggs and bacon. For breakfast." I turned my head towards the mini kitchen Beast boy and Cyborg were arguing obviously over breakfast. I looked at the couch and saw Robin watching TV. Starfire was also sitting on the couch but she was looking at the city.

"Don't I get a say in all of this?" I said and walked down the steps toward the kitchen.

"Dove. Your ankle's healed." Beast Boy said surprised.

"Tell me something I don't know Beast boy. Now what is for breakfast?" I said before getting dragged into a bone-crushing hug by Starfire.

"Oh Dove that is great news. You can walk again."

"Star.. can't…breathe." Starfire stopped hugging me and I started massaging my ribs. She was the third strongest person I had ever met.

"Dove you can choose breakfast." Cyborg said , putting on a chef hat.

"Aright. How about real bacon and eggs but give Beast boy the tofu version."

"Actually Dove, me and Starfire have already had our breakfast. So it will just be you three." Robin said, standing up. He looked at Cyborg and Beast boy. "Combat practice in two hours." he walked out the room.

"Where's he going?" I asked. Cyborg shrugged.

"Don't know, probably the evidence room." Beast boy slid up to me.

"Want to play Mega monkey's 3 while Cy's cooking breakfast?"

"Sure." I jumped on the couch and Beast boy turned on the game station.

After a few minutes I was already kicking Beast boy's butt. The game was pretty easy.

"No. come on. NOOOOO!!!" Beast boy screamed as his monkey got killed by my monkey's laser gun. He looked at me. "best two out of three?"

"Nah. I don't want to kick your sorry butt more than I have too."

"Breakfast is ready." Cyborg said. I got up from the couch and grabbed my plate of bacon and fried egg.

I sat down beside Cyborg at one of the tables and started eating.

I had to eat my meal quickly because Cyborg had managed to eat his in five seconds and was looking hungrily at mine.

"Guy's can I ask you something?" I asked after Beast boy had finished devouring his tofu eggs and bacon.

"Sure Dove."

I was wondering, would it be okay if I sta-" I started saying before an alarm cut me off.

"Trouble." Cyborg ran to the computer in front of the massive screen. A guy with a spider head was robbing a bank. "Fang's robbing the national bank. We need to go now."

"Titans go!" I jumped and turned round and saw Robin, Raven , Starfire and Beast boy running out the room. Cyborg was catching up to them.

"Wait Cyborg. Can I come?" Cyborg looked at me for a few seconds before smiling at me.

"Sure. Why not." I ran out the room with Cyborg.

* * *

"NO!" I said as Starfire and Robin got pinned to the wall by some kind of a sticky blob. Just like Raven, Beast boy and Cyborg.

Fang lunged at me and I ducked down. I looked up and got kicked right in the face by his human legs. I fell back and crashed into the wall opposite the titans.

"You think you can defeat Fang?" I got up and brushed the dust off me. No way in Hell was I giving up.

"Actually I think I can. Wait I know I can." Fang lunged a sticky ball at me but I leapfrogged over it. I ran forward and punched Fang right in the eyes. He fell back and fell down to the ground. I jumped up and kicked fang in the spider legs. His face fell forward.

"You know for someone who broke out of jail, you're pretty weak."

"Great Job Dove." Cyborg said , slapping my on the back. I smiled and turned round. Everyone else had managed to break out of the sticky web goop.

"Dove how does your ankle feel?" Raven asked.

"it's good. Don't worry, I've had worse injuries and after they healed I was back to doing handsprings and flips." Raven nodded her head.

"Dude you were so awesome the way you went "HIYA!" as you kicked him was so…" Beast boy said.

"Awesome?"

"EXACTLY" he yelled at me.

The police now arrived (obviously back from their vacation) and were putting Fang in the police van.

"I wont forget this, Pigeon!"

"My name is Dove. Not pigeon." I said as the van doors shut. Suddenly I was surrounded by darkness. I turned around .

"What's happening."

"Raven's just using her powers, to take us back to the tower." Robin explained. After a few seconds we were back in the tower.

Cyborg turned towards me.

"Dove you were asking me and BB something?"

"Oh right. Well I may as well ask all of you. I was wondering if it was okay if I could possibly live here? Maybe as a Titan."

"Um.. Dove. Why?" Beast boy asked.

"I don't go back to the way I used to live before Robin gave me a twisted ankle. I need a home and not have to steal my food and clothes." I explained.

"Dove can you go into the hall? We all need to discuss this." Robin asked. I nodded and walked out the common room. The doors closed and I leaned against the door, listening to the discussion. Robin never said anything about me listening.

"I think she should stay with us." Cyborg said.

"No." Robin said

"Why not she would make a great titan." Beast Boy said

"What if she ends up likes Terra? What if she betrays us?" Robin asked. Who was Terra?

"Terra was good. It just took her awhile to realise it." Beast boy said, softly

"Friends, why don't we vote." Starfire suggested

"Starfire's right. All this solve anything." Raven said.

"Fine all for Dove becoming a Titan and living with us."

"All those for against." there was silence.

"Dove, you can come in." Cyborg yelled. The doors opened and I walked in. everyone was standing in front of the couch.

Then there was more silence.

"Should I tell her?" Beast Boy asked. Everyone nodded their head. "Okay then. Dove welcome to the team." I smiled and hugged Beast Boy.

"Oh thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I said jumping up and down.

"Just a few questions first." Robin said, still being serious. "Do you have any powers?"

"Not that I know of."

"Are allergic to anything?"

"Same answer as last."

"What languages do you know?" I looked at Beast Boy who asked me a question.

"Um.. Let's see I can speak English obviously. Um. French and Spanish. I know some Italian and a couple of words in Japanese."

"How did you learn them?"

"Oh Zelli and Whisper taught me them." I shrugged.

"Who is Zelli and Whisper?" Robin asked.

"Oh Zelli is Marquesea's nickname, well actually a nickname of a nickname. Whisper is my other friend. I didn't mention her because she is travelling around the globe right now and Zelli is the one who is still in America." Robin nodded and headed out the room. Then he stopped and turned round.

"You'll have to share a room with Starfire for the moment." he walked out the room.

"Oh how glorious! Perhaps we shall paint each other's toenails and share the secrets." Starfire said.

For some reason, I was scared.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Insomnia, Snoring and Nightmares

**Hey guys. Sorry i haven't updated in a while but here is Chapter 4.**

**I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**I rolled over to face the window, then rolled over to face the wall. Eventually I decided to lay on my stomach and shoved my pillow over my head.

I had been trying to get to sleep for the past three hours but to no avail. It wasn't that I had had too much sugar during the movies (it turns out they have a movie night every Friday) or anything, it was because of Starfire.

Even though I've only known her for a few days, she's been really kind to me. I mean, she offered to let me stay in her room, borrow her clothes and cook for me. It's just that…

She snores. Very loudly.

Some part of me is convinced the walls are soundproof. Robin's room along with Raven's room are on this floor and they hadn't come through at all.

After half an hour of rolling from side to side I eventually fell out of my bed.

"Enough's enough." I growled but instead of lunging at Starfire (like I probably would've if not for the fact that she is stronger than me) I grabbed my duvet cover, wrapped it around me, grabbed my pillow and walked towards the living room.

Right now, I wished that I had taken up the offer to share a room with Beast Boy despite the smell of his room.

I trudged along the corridor and entered the living room. I dumped my bed stuff on the sofa. I looked at the clock on the wall.

3.27am. Just great. We had combat practice at 8 - I wouldn't get enough sleep.

I jumped on the couch and curled up into a ball. Might as well get as much sleep as possible.

Within minutes I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

ROBIN'S POV

I punched my alarm as it started to ring. Luckily it didn't break like last week. Every morning me and the Titan's got up at 7 sharp. Well, everyone except Beast boy who got up whenever Cyborg dragged him out of his bed.

I got out of my bed and walked towards the bathroom. When the tower was built every bedroom (except for Cyborg's) had a bathroom. We also had a bathroom on each floor where there weren't bedrooms. Each bathroom was the same - white walls and black and white and black tiled floors.

I brushed my teeth, something I always did in the morning. Then I opened my can of hair gel and put my hand in and pulled out a handful of hair gel. Within seconds my hair was spiky as usual. Just the way I liked it.

I exited the bathroom and was just about look over an old case file on Mumbo; he had recently escaped from jail and no one could find him when I heard a knock on my door.

"What?"

"Robin, I am worried. Our new friend Dove seems to be gone." Dove gone? Didn't she want to stay? Maybe I was right. Maybe she is like Terra. She probably will betray the Titans as well. She is a thief ,a criminal. We had caught her stealing food, and we didn't know about any crime she might've done before that. I don't get why everyone else just let her join the Titans we know nothing about her.

I opened my door and Starfire was standing right in front of my door. I was just about ask her where if they had checked every room when I heard a loud scream come from the living room. I looked at Starfire and I ran towards the common room...

* * *

Dove's POV

"_NO!" I screamed as I watched my parents fall to their death. The circus tent we were in suddenly disappeared and was replaced by darkness, I could see my parents bloodied bodies right in front of me. It was obvious they were dead._

"_Sophie." I turned around and saw Richard, my younger brother. He looked exactly like he did when I last saw him. His jet black hair was the same length and his light blue eyes were the same. He looked a lot like dad but with our mum's eyes._

"_Richard." I ran towards him and hugged him, my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and discovered he wasn't there. _

"_Sophie, it's all your fault." His voice said but I couldn't identify where from. He continued. "It's all your fault mum and dad are dead. She gave you her good luck charm. You accepted it. If she had had it she would've lived. I hate you!" with each word his voice grew louder and louder until he was yelling._

_I looked up and there he was. His light blue eyes that were usually so warm were now as cold as ice. He was a giant, he lifted up a foot and spoke once more._

"_I HATE YOU." He screamed and lowered his foot._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"I screamed and sat up, now I was wide awake. I was sweating and only then did I realize I had been crying. My throat was dry and I felt as though I had just run a marathon. In my hand was a corner of the duvet and it was pressed against my chest.

"Dove, what's wrong?" I looked up and saw the rest of the Titans tower over me.

"Nothing's wrong." I lied. That part of my past I really didn't want to talk about or explain. It was bad enough I had to remember my parents' death and think about what my brother might say to me if I ever found him, I didn't want to feel the pity in their stares every moment of every day too.

"Dove, obviously something is wrong, we could hear you scream from downstairs," Cyborg said, sitting next to me.

"Fine, let's just say I had a nightmare about a certain memory in my past that I don't really want to remember." Cyborg nodded his head like he understood. I wonder if he did understand.

"How about some breakfast?" He asked. I nodded my head. Breakfast sounded good. He walked over to the kitchen and got out a cardboard box. I couldn't read the label.

I turned to everyone else who were still crowding around me. Starfire and Beast Boy looked concerned. Robin looked slightly mad and Raven? I couldn't see her face as her head was buried in a book that had two pale hands holding a red apple. The title read Twilight. Twilight. Now why did that name sound familiar?

"That's it! I said, clicking my fingers. They all looked at me strangely.

"Um. The book Raven is reading I recognize the title." Raven looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

"How?"

"In the letter Zelli wrote she mentioned that u should read a book called Twilight"

"It doesn't mean it's this one." Robin pointed at the book Raven held. I shook my head.

"Two things. One. don't point I know which book you are referring to, and Two. Zelli also described the cover and the book matches the cover. Raven can I borrow it after you?"

"Sure. I'll probably be done by tomorrow."

"Thanks." I paused and then I realised something. "You guys didn't hear me say anything whne I was asleep? Did you?"

"Nope. Just you screaming. Dude you scream so loud. did you know that?" Beast boy asked. I sighed with relief. Like I said earlier, I don't want them to know about my past.

"PANCAKES!" I screamed and fell off the couch. I heard everyone else snigger.

"Not funny." I stood up. "ooh pancakes." Cyborg was holding a big plateful of pancakes doused in chocolate sauce and a fork sat beside the pancakes. I grabbed the pancakes and stared wolfing them down. How long had it been since I had last eaten pancakes?

"And more." I looked at Cyborg. He bent down and pulled out a black laptop. "For you from all of us." I felt my jaw drop.

"Seriously? I put down my pancakes on the table that sat in front of the couch. Beast boy looked longingly at them "don't even think about it." I warned him. I turned back round to Cyborg while keeping one eyes trained on Beast boy's movements.

My pancakes.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked.

"for kicking Fang's butt when the rest of us couldn't" he shrugged. I heard Robin grumble something along the lines of:

"I could've taken him out."

I refrained myself from snorting or saying a sarcastic comment back to him.

"Anyway, I've got the computer connected to the internet. Our internet connection is so good, that you could use it in any room."

"The roof?"

"Doesn't count as a room, but yeah you could use it on the roof. Just don't let it anywhere near Beast Boy." I looked at Beast Boy confused.

"Why?"

"I turned into a dog and accident's slobbered over Cyborg's laptop." he explained. I bit my lip and refrained from laughing.

"Thanks." I said. I then realised I had something to say to Starfire.

"Starfire."

"Yes Dove?"

"Sorry for sleeping on the couch. I feel really bad about it. It's just that I couldn't get to sleep in your room so I decided to sleep on the couch. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

"It is okay. I think you might prefer the couch more. Would you like sleeping there?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Then it is settled. You shall sleep on the couch until your room is prepared."

Wow everyone seemed to accept me and treat me like one of them.

Apart from Robin.

"Dove. Can you move your bedding? We need to sit on the couch. It may be your bed but it is everyone else's couch." I sighed and moved my bedding to an empty cupboard in the kitchen.

I wonder what Zelli and Whisper would think of him?

* * *

**Review!**

* * *


	5. I know how to steal a car

**Hey guys, here is chapter five of Birds of a feather and it is basically Deception in Dive's point of view but I've added and taken a few things out (you'll see what I mean when you read this chapter). Anyway enjoy and I do not own Teen titans I only own Dove.**

I sat on the long couch flicking through the channels. I was all by myself the titans were fighting some members of the Hive academy who were trying to rob a bank. It was the third time this week and it was only Thursday.

I almost got to go this time but at the last second Robin refused to let me go. What was his problem? I know when we met, he was chasing me because I was stealing but I explained why and I paid back the money. But then the rest of the Titans met me that way and I get along with them great. Technically I was a Titan, sure I hadn't been given a communicator or my own room and was currently sleeping on the couch, but still I was a Titan. Right?

I turned off the TV and pulled out the laptop Cyborg had made me. It was really good. If the titans were fighting them I may as well do some research on them considering I knew nothing about them except from the one fact that they were basically villains in training.

I managed to get onto their website though it took a while. I made the mistake of typing hive and all I got was a bunch or websites on beehives, Hive academy got almost the same result, except it was research on beehives. So then I looked up Hive academy for gifted students and I got a result.

It looked basically like a normal high school website. Curiosity getting the better of me, I clicked the join our school button but before I could even look at the page the Titans came in.

"Hey guys." I noticed their slightly annoyed faces. "they got away again didn't they."

"Not quite." Robin said and he walked towards the computer attached to the huge T. There was now a hive logo on the grid. That must be where the hive's secret academy is.

"Tracking device." I looked at Beast boy. "Veeery sneaky. Looks like the HIVE's secret headquarters isn't so secret anymore."

"So what are we waiting for?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I mean we already know where they are let's go and kick their sorry butts." I said, rubbing my hands together.

"We need to know what they're planning first." Robin looked at me. "Otherwise we could walk right into a trap."

I sighed. Dang, my plans were always shot down.

"Do I hear an undercover assignment coming on? Lucky for you guys, I happen to be a master of disguise." Beast Boy said. He then transformed into a monkey, a kangaroo and finally a mongoose.

"Yeah a green mongoose is going to blend right in." Raven pointed out. Beast Boy changed back to his human from and pointed at me.

"Well how about Dove goes. No-one will know how she is, considering she's never helped us in battle. They won't know who she is."

"No. She doesn't have enough experience. Sorry Beast Boy. I was thinking of someone with a slightly better disguise." Beast Boy walked beside Cyborg. Weird Cyborg hadn't said anything at all.

"What are you going to do?" he then hit Cyborg on the shoulder. "Dress Cyborg up as a washing machine?" my eyes widened as Cyborg fell over. Beast Boy let out a panicked cry and jump straight onto the ceiling as a lizard.

"That isn't me." I turned round and saw Cyborg walk into the living room holding a remote similar to our game station remote. "That's my full robotic replacement. Not nearly as charming, but he can bench-press a bus." Raven, Robin and Starfire stood beside it, their eyes wide. Starfire cautiously tapped the head.

"Boo-yah!" I was surprised when the head pooped loosed as he said that.

"He still has a few bugs to work out." Beast boy then chose that moment to come back down from the ceiling in human form.

"No fair! I may be all green, but he's half metal! How come he gets to go?" Cyborg then walked up to him.

"Because I have a new toy." he gloated. He then banged his fists together, on each hand, on the middle finger was a ring. A unexpected flash came from the rings and I had to shield my eyes. When I looked back I was surprised, instead of seeing the half-man, half-metal robot. He looked completely human.

Wow he still had no hair. And he was only wearing underwear.

Not exactly a sight I wanted to see.

"A holographic generator!" Starfire said

" Dude! You look-" Beast boy said

"-unplugged." Raven finished for him.

"Nice work. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were just normal." Robin complimented him.

"Uh...thanks." Cyborg replied, looking surprised as he spoke. "Um… I'm just going to my room." He walked out of the room. It was then I realised something.

"Wait! Come back here." He turned around and looked at me.

"What?"

"What crime are you going to commit?" everyone looked at me confused.

"Dove? Care to explain?" Robin asked.

"Oh, you see while you guys were fighting the Hive I managed to find their website and found the "Join our school" button. Then you guys came in. I forgot I had the page open." everyone stood behind me.

"You have to fill out your name, address, date of birth and the crime you committed." I explained.

"Victor Stone, for address put nomad, um, 17/12/92 and any ideas for a crime?"

"Theft?" Raven suggested.

"Robbery?" Beast boy piped in.

"Those are the same thing, idiot." Raven remarked while slapping Beast boy on the head. I stifled a giggle.

"Murder?" Robin suggested.

"Doesn't that sound a bit extreme? How about car theft?" I suggested.

"Sure." Cyborg/Victor said as I typed in the details. "now let's go and infiltr-" he froze when he saw what was underneath crime.

Video attachment of crime.

Now we were going to have problems.

"_Merde_." I muttered. " We are screwed now. We can't fake a video of Cyborg committing a crime."

"Maybe we won't have to fake it." I looked at Robin confused. Then I realised what he was saying.

We were going to video him committing a crime.

"Aren't you glad, we didn't choose murder." I said, a smirk appearing on my face.

"Wait a second, Robin. I don't know how to steal a car." Cyborg yelled.

"You do have a point. Let's think of another crime." Robin said.

"Actually, I know how to steal a car." Everyone looked at me surprised. "What."

"Um.. Dove? How do you know how to hijack a car?" Beast boy asked.

"When Zelli's stalkers chase you, you pick up things like that very quickly." I explained.

Silence.

"How about I help Cyborg? If he gets questioned about it , just say that I wasn't interested. It would work out."

"That would work." Robin said. Hey, he was agreeing with me. Is the world going to end soon. "but Dove.? You need to cut your hair."

On second thoughts, never mind.

"What?"

"Your hair is too long, you would stand out and they could probably find you easily" he did have a point, but still I liked my waist long hair. At least it wasn't as long as Zelli's but still.

I liked my long hair. I've always had it long.

"B-b-but." I stuttered, stroking my black hair protectively.

"No buts. Just do that." Robin commanded. Scratch that about him agreeing with me for once.

"I'll do your hair, Dove." Raven said. "I have scissors in my room, we can cut your hair there."

"I thought you said no one was allowed into your room." Beast boy said.

"You aren't, not after what happened with you going inside my mirror." Raven said.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind, Dove. Just go to my room." I sighed and walked to her room and entered. The room was dark, gloom and strangely enough, I preferred it over Starfire's.

Give me dark and gloomy over pink and fluffy any day.

I stood in front of a mirror that hung on the wall opposite her bed. Then Raven appeared, though the floorboards.

"You ready?" She asked. I stroked my hair one last time and nodded my head.

Then Raven started cutting. When my hair reached the middle of my back, she spoke.

"You have quite long hair." I snorted.

"I guess that is bound to happen, considering the last time any one touched my hair I was fourteen. I've probably got a lot of split ends." raven didn't speak, so I guessed that was then end of our conversation.

At least until:

"How come you don't talk about your past?" she asked, but I could see from her face she wasn't interested.

"How come no-one else here does?" I retorted

"Touché." She said. "I just though you travelling through America, you would have some interesting stories."

"Yep, a whole bunch. Like never call a werewolf a dog." Raven froze and looked at me.

"What was that?" she asked. Crap, I wasn't supposed to say that. Don't tell me she was actually listening.

"Um.. Nothing?"

"No you said never call a werewolf a dog, how do you know not to do that?" Crap, she really had heard..

"Um.. Let's just say that Zelli doesn't like werewolves and she insulted one a few years ago. God, we were running for hours, trying to get them off our tail." I laughed remembering. They almost caught her as well. Luckily I was on Whisper's back who was faster than Zelli.

"What else?"

"Oh. There was that time, where me and Darksoul didn't know Spanish, and Whisper and Zelli were trying to teach us but we can't memorize everything within a second." I closed my eyes and remembered that memory, their faces were so funny when they realised that we couldn't memorize anything that they were trying to teach us. Eventually, me and Darksoul learned Spanish, so now we could speak it fluently.

"Darksoul?" Raven asked. That's right I hadn't told anyone about Darksoul. I hadn't seen him in a while. Then again there was a reason for that.

"Oh. Right. You see, we were all a group of friends then about a year ago we all went our separate ways. I'm the only one that doesn't have powers."

"Powers?" Raven asked.

"Yep. Whisper is hard to explain. Let's just say that Zelli is gifted at being gifted. Darksoul could bring people back from the dead."

"Cool." Raven said appreciatively, I smiled. "Open your eyes." she said. I had forgotten my eyes were closed.

I opened them.

Hey, my hair didn't look half bad. It was still jet black and it looked pretty much the same. Except for the fact my hair now ended at my shoulders.

"What do you think?" She asked, her voice still monotone. I smiled and turned to her.

"I like it."

"Good." A black aura surrounded the hair on the floor and floated out the room. Probably towards a bin. She then looked at me and grimaced.

"What?" I asked.

"We really need to take you shopping." I looked down at the clothes Starfire had lent me. A (shudder) pale pink top and a denim miniskirt. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Guys!" Beast Boy shouted as he barged into the room. " Robin says you have to co-" He stopped when he noticed that Raven's hand was glowing black.

"What?" Raven snarled. "What can be so important that you barge into my room. My room which you are forbidden to enter." Beast Boy gulped, even I was scared of Raven at the moment.

"R-robin says y-you guys h-have t-to come to the l-l-living room, n-now." she stuttered out, before turning into a cheetah and ran out the room.

"You'd think he'd know by now, not to enter my room." Raven mumbled, obviously to herself. I held back a giggle and walked to the living room, Raven followed me.

The doors opened and I walked in.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to come up with a plan." Robin said.

"Simple, find a car and steal it." Raven said. Robin shook his head.

"We can't. That's stealing and we have to set a good example."

"Friends, I think I have a plan." Starfire piped up. We all listened in and I was surprised at her plan. It was pretty good. In fact after hearing Beast Boy's plans (which strangely enough involved an underground army of gerbils) we all voted for Starfire's plan.

---

"Is everyone ready?" I whispered. An ear piece was placed in my ear, so that we would know when to come in or not. I looked up towards the pizza place and saw Robin give a faint nod at me. I walked forwards and into the pizza place. I was wearing a pair of black jeans, a red tank top and a pair of black sneakers, however I was wearing a light brown wig.

I walked up the stairs. I really hope this plan works.

"Hey David." I said walking up to Robin, that was his fake name. Robin was wearing a black t-shirt, navy jeans and a pair of white sneakers. His hair however was not spiky at all. Without the hair gel, his hair seemed kinda long. His hair reached his chin, but he looked pretty good.

Except for one thing.

He was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

He's never let anyone seen his eyes. Beast boy thinks he has no eyes then again this is Beast Boy we're talking about.

"Hey, Lauren. Do you know when Stone is coming?" I shook my head. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a green pigeon with a video camera beside it. Beast boy was filming us.

"Welcome may I get you something to eat?" Starfire asked, walking over to us. She was wearing the work uniform, but instead of her red hair and green eyes, she was wearing a black wig that covered her hair completely and was wearing blue contact lenses.

"Yes can we get a large pepperoni pizza, a sprite and a coke?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded and walked off. I looked at the table beside us and saw Raven reading a book, that covered her face from the camera.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked. We would have to improvise a conversation while Cyborg made his way up the stairs.

"I got a new car, a red Mercedes -Benz-SL-Class." I raised my eyebrows and saw it in the street. Okay so it wasn't exactly a red Mercedes-Benz SL-Class it was the t-car. Cyborg had made this hologram for the t-car.

"Nice." I said appreciatively. "is it that one behind that range rover." I asked.

Robin nodded. Starfire then came and laid the pizza and drinks on the table.

"I hope you enjoy your meal." she said before walking off to Raven's table. That was when Cyborg walked in, looking completely human.

Despite the fact that I had seen Cyborg with the ring on, he still looked like a different person to me. He was wearing this weird silver band around his head, a grey t-shirt, a pair of black trousers and blue boots.

"VIC! OVER HERE!" I yelled as I waved my arms. He noticed us and walked over. As he was walking over , Robin whispered:

"Lauren, do you think you could yell louder, I don't think China heard you." I childishly stuck out my tongue at him and punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey guys." Cyborg said, while his hand, not so inconspicuously, reached towards the slice of pizza on my plate. I slapped his hand.

"My pizza." He shrugged and reached for a slice of pizza of Robin's plate, who didn't say anything. Cyborg the sat in the chair that was in-between me and Robin.

"Did you guys see that Mercedes-Benz on the way in? That is a sweet ride." He said, after he swallowed the slice of pizza.

"Yeah, it's mine." said Robin. Cyborg looked at him wide-eyed.

"Dude, that's your car?"

"Yeah."

"Lucky you, I had to walk here." he sighed stuffing yet another slice of pizza into his mouth.

"HEY!I had to walk as well." I retorted, while eating my slice of pizza.

"Lauren, don't talk while eating." Cyborg said.

"Don't criticize me on table manners, mister I've-already-eaten-half-a-pizza-and-I-just-got-here." I retorted.

"I have not eaten half a pizza."

"Really then why was there an almost full pizza and now there is only a quarter left?"

"Um."

"Exactly." I smirked.

"Damn it!" Robin huffed.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't have any money. I've emptied out my pockets and I don't have any money. I'll be back in ten minutes." He said before running off.

He had left the keys to the car behind.

Cyborg grabbed the keys and started waking to the stairs.

"Vic! What are you doing?" Cyborg stopped and turned around.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you take David's keys. You know he just got that car."

"yeah, but did he earn it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, that dude has had practically had everything handed to him on a silver platter. I ,however gets good grades at school, work at Burger king, almost everything I've own I've bought. I need to get away from all this,"

"So what stealing his car is going to accomplish? Revenge on him having stuff you never had?"

"NO! it's not about revenge it's about showing him that he can't have anything on a silver platter, besides I'm going to college in the fall and have no transportation to get there. If I don't take this opportunity now it may never come up again."

He started walking towards the stairs again but I ran in front of him, my arms outstretched.

"You are not going to steal his car." I snarled.

"Really and what are you going to do to about it?" he said but before I could say anything he charged at me.

I cart wheeled over to the right and Cyborg went to punch me, dodged and kicked him, he grabbed me with both hands and lifter me.

"You're gymnastics skills aren't going to help now, Lauren." he smirked, I glared at him before kicking him right in the jaw. He dropped me and I feel onto my back. I rolled over when he went to stomp on me, before kicking my leg. However instead of hitting him in the stomach, he grabbed my leg and sent me crashing into the wall.

People were screaming and ran away, Cyborg glared at me before running down the stairs, I got up and ran to the wall and saw Cyborg jumping into the car.

It had all gone to plan.

Ow.

He had to throw me against a wall.

I walked to the stair and nodded at Starfire.

--

Two weeks had past and Cyborg was still at the Hive. He had been there to long and he hardly checked in on us. The last time he had checked in on us was last night and he suddenly ended the conversation. Personally, I thought he was getting too attached to the HIVE.

I was past being worried now.

I wanted Cyborg back. The robot he built wasn't every Cyborgy. It didn't make fun of Beast boy.

I sighed before getting back to buffing the t-car. Counter-clockwise. Cyborg was really specific about that.

Three pairs of footsteps came and ran right by me.

"Dove look after the tower." Robin said. I threw down the sponge.

"No." Robin stopped and turned around.

"Dove do as I say."

"No. If you guys are going to get Cyborg, I'm coming with you. He's my friend as well. I'm not just going to sit here if Cyborg is in danger." Robin frowned at me before:

"Fine, but only this once." He growled at me. I smiled and ran outside. They all looked at me confused but they quickly shrugged it off. Raven surrounded us in black and before I knew it, we were in a yellow hall. All the wall had hexagons on them.

Raven walked ahead and was replaced by a black bird. I'm guessing that it is her 'soul' self.

"Clear." we walked ahead and around the corner.

"Beast boy, hurry up!" Robin said. I turned around and saw Beast boy pushing robot Cyborg before stopping and mopping his forehead.

"Next time Cyborg builds a robot, he better leave instructions." He complained while I rolled my eyes.

"Boo-yah!" My eyes widened in fear. Why now? Why of all times did he have to yell boo-yah?

"Boo-yah!" It repeated before Beast boy turned into a starfish and stuck himself to the robot's mouth.

"Phew!" We all sighed simultaneously before Robin's communicator. He walked forwards before stopping , we all moved so that we were behind him.

"I'm picking up Cyborg's signal… directly below us." Before I could question what he was saying the floor panel flipped over and we fell into a dark room. A bright light shone on us before the whole room light up. The room was massive, this must be where they train, I quickly deducted."Not good." Beast boy said.

"The Teen Titans. So nice to make your acquaintance. I'd introduce you to my students...but I'm fairly certain you've already met." A guy in a white robe said. So he was the headmaster. Everyone else, however weren't looking at him. I followed the gaze and gasped. "Attack Pattern Alpha!" Cyborg said. His whole body was stone.

The pink hair girl sent a pink hexed towards me but I cart-wheeled to the left before running towards Cyborg . That was when the ginger hair guy grabbed both of my arms and lifter me up so I was facing him. I squirmed in his arms, annoyed at his smirk. I kicked him right in the jaw and he dropped me.

I hopped around a bit. My foot was really sore now. Was his jaw made of stone?

He took advantage of my distraction and grabbed both of my arms but instead of lifting me up he threw across the room.

I almost screamed in pain as my back hit the wall. I crumpled against the wall, my eyes closed. I needed to wait until the pain past.

Minutes past and finally my back stopped aching. I opened my eyes and saw Cyborg towering over Robin. I winced as I stood up and charged towards Cyborg. I jumped up and my arms locked firmly around his neck.

"Cyborg it's me, Dove. Come on man, snap out of it." I whispered into his ear. Instead of snapping out of it, like I stupidly thought he would, he grabbed my arms and flipped me over his shoulder.

My back ached once more as it hit the ground but my eyes were open wide in shock. What had happened to Cyborg? I blinked and suddenly he was gone. I flipped over onto my stomach so I could see what was happening. I didn't even notice the yellow force field surround us.

Robot Cyborg was fighting Cyborg. I watched the fight in front of me but my mind wouldn't retain the fight. Before I knew it Robot Cyborg was being pummelled to pieces by Cyborg, that was when Cyborg's ring must've broke.

I stood up, my eyes firmly shut. I didn't want to see what was happening to Dove, I wasn't even listening to what everyone was saying.

This wasn't happening, Cyborg couldn't just betray us.

My eyes snapped open when I heard everyone protesting around me. I gasped when I saw Cyborg pointing his sonic cannon at us. His eyes red.

"Don't do this, Cyborg. We're your friends." I pleaded.

"Sorry, but I have new friends" My jaw dropped. "Psych!" He turned around and a really powerful sonic blast went flying towards the headmaster who deflected it with a red shield, so the blast went straight to the ceiling.

"A foolish choice, my friend. Very foolish." The headmaster chided.

"You could've been one of us." Pinky said.

"I could've been a lot of things." was Cyborg's cold replyI watched her jump onto the floating platform before it flew away. I smiled as Cyborg blasted the force field destroying it in one shot.**"** Raven. Get us out of here. " Robin said.

" Thought you'd never ask." was Raven reply before we were all engulfed in a black bubble. As soon as we were in the tower Cyborg started apologizing:

"Sorry I had to play rough with you guys but when I found out what this thing could do, I had to make Brother Blood trust me."

"But if all those HIVE kids were brainwashed, why not you?" Raven questioned. Cyborg pointed to the electronic part of his head and said:

"Because half my brain is electronic. He may have been able to fool the man but he couldn't fool the machine.

"Which means next time we face him we have our own secret weapon." Robin said. Cyborg nodded his head before walking out of the room. Starfire followed him. I stared at the closed door.

He had never been on their side. He was just acting to see what they were up too. Though I think he had one thing wrong when he was explaining why he wasn't brainwashed.

I don't think that it was the machine that managed to fight off Blood, but the human part of him. Don't ask me why though.

"Here." Beast boy said placing a video camera into my hand.

"Why am I holding a video camera?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cyborg technically quit the titans which means he had to be initiated again." He explained picking up a very tiny pink dress. " Now come on, we need to go get Cyborg." He said grabbing my wrist and dragging me to Cyborg's room.

"Oh Cyborg…" he practically sung as we all stood in his doorway.

"You left the Titans." Robin said, a smirk planted on his face. I turned on the video camera and started recording.

"That means you have to be initiated all over again." Raven said before they all jumped forward and dragged Cyborg out the room. Me and Starfire followed them, Cyborg was complaining and trying to get his way out of the initiation.

"What about Dove!" He yelled.

"Haven't decided about what we're going to do for her initiation." was Robin's cool reply.

I didn't what was more crazier, living with Zelli, Whisper and Darksoul or living with the Titans.

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Not this memory!

**Hi guys this will be the will be the last chapter I'll be posting for over two weeks. I'm going away on holiday on Saturday to the middle of nowhere. Anyway here is chapter six and I hope you enjoy. I do not own teen titans but I do own Dove

* * *

**

Okay, I know Robin doesn't exactly trust me but that doesn't mean that he and the rest of the team can go and save the city while I have to baby-sit the damn tower. What was going to happen to the tower anyway? You can't steal the tower.

I sighed and sat down on the couch/ my bed. I still haven't been given a room. I think Robin is behind this.

I had only been on ONE mission ever since I became a Titan and that was because I refused to look after the Tower while they got to go save Cyborg. After that everything went back to normal. I really need to stand up for myself more but then again; Robin would probably send me away.

I don't get how he is the leader. Cyborg is older than he is. Heck, I probably am older than him. I really need to find out what date and year it was.

I walked to the training room, where a punch bag hung from the centre of the room. Robin always used it, so no-one else really got a turn. In fact, most of the thing used in this gym are used by Robin.

I grabbed the cd beside me and walked towards the cd player. Maybe some music would stop my ranting. I really wish Whisper and Zelli were here. They would know how to cheer me up. Though they would probably make fun of Robin. That would really cheer me up.

Fall Out Boy blasted through the speakers and I started to punch the bag as hard as I could.

Punch.

Honestly who does he think he is?

Punch.

I mean, he is the leader of the team I am on. Surely he would trust me.

Kick.

And why does he always have to wear a damn mask, dark past or something?

Punch.

I'm actually starting to wonder if he even has eyes

Kick.

That pattern continued for two songs before I heard a floorboard creak. I turned around and turned off the music.

Quiet, too quiet.

I know cliché but true.

I went outside and stopped when I saw a puppet of me lying on the floor, I bent down to pick it up when a small figure lunged at me. I fell into the gym and looked up. I dark haired boy lurked over me. The weird thing was he looked like a puppet. He was holding on of those weird things that you control puppets with minus the puppet.

I punched him in the face and grabbed his arms and slammed him against the wall.

"Who are you?" I snarled.

"I am puppet King and I am here to seek revenge against the Titans!" He said. I held back a giggle.

"Sorry but you can't right now. They're all away fighting some guy called Plasmus." I smirked at him.

"Who said I was going to fight them like this?" He asked and my smirk fell off my face when I saw him press a dot on the stick. I punched him before I felt myself being lifted out of my body and heading straight towards Puppet King's lifeless body.

No! I was not going to be stuck in some puppet's body. I turned around and saw a grey ghost-like figure enter MY lifeless body. Puppet King was entering my body.

No way was he going to enter my body. I flew after him and entered my body before everything went black.

--

"Wake up." I heard a familiar monotone voice. I groaned before opening my eyes. Raven was standing above me but the scenery behind her surprised me. It was a dark purple room, with a grey locked door behind her.

I looked down at my arms and saw bruises on my arms.

"Why do I have bruises on my arms?" I asked. They weren't there before.

"Because when you got back you started attacking us yelling something about revenge. We tried not to fight you but Robin started having a one-on-one fight with you. Though you're not the controlling your body then who is?"

"Puppet King, he got into my body , he must be the one controlling my body." I said. Raven nodded her head.

"Sure. Do you think you can unlock the door, I tired using my power but it didn't work. It needs some kind of key." I raised my eyebrow.

"And you think I can unlock it?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't know but it's you mind." she said. I sighed before getting up. As I walked towards the door I started hearing circus music. As soon as I got to the door a grey key appeared in my hand. I moved my hand so that the key was in the padlock.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the flying Graysons!" A heard a deep voice yell. My hand froze.

"Dove? What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"I can't go in there." I replied, closing my eyes.

"Dove, we have to go in there. It's our only way out of here." I sighed before opening my eyes and twisting the key until the padlock unlocked.

The door swung open and we walked in.

The room we were in was very familiar. Well, it had to be. We changed here before performing.

"Is there a reason why this costume has to be so colourful?" I saw Richard complaining. Oh god no! Not this memory! Anything but this memory!

"Because when I see you up there, Richard, you make me think of a little robin." Mom said.

"A Robin? Like the bird? You know, kids my age get beat up for nick-names like that." Dick pointed out.

"Personally I think you should've named him Robin." I looked over at my younger self. I was sitting on a red bean-bag. Dick stuck his tongue out at me.

"How about we call you our flying squirrel? Better?" Dad said, I giggled.

"You know, dad? I'm not the only one who looks like a loser... And at least I don't have a name like Dove." He said, looking at me. My past self shrugged it of.

"I'd rather be called a bird that was graceful than I multi-coloured one." I had retorted.

"Guys, quit arguing. We go on in two minutes." Dad scolded us.

"Sorry dad." We said simultaneously, giving him the butter-wouldn't-melt smile.

"I'm just curious though. How come Richard got a new costume and I didn't?" I had asked. Mom smiled and flicked my nose.

"Because you are getting…" she said while taking off her dove necklace and put it round my neck. "My good luck charm."

"Mom! What about your good luck?" I had questioned.

"I don't need it. I have you three." She smiled at me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Flying Graysons!" The deep voice of the ring-master spoke.

"That's our cue." Dad smiled at us before grabbing my hand and walking out to where the trapeze were. He stared going on the trapeze's. After he did a few tricks mum joined him and he grabbed her ankles.

That was when Richard grabbed my arms and pointed to where the trapeze was hooked.

"Sophie, look!" The trapeze's weren't on properly. It was about to come off.

Mom swung towards us before seeing the trapeze come off it's hooks.

"Sophie! Richard!" She yelled before she and dad went tumbling towards their death. There was no safety net because they never had needed it when we performed but then they did need it.

"Mom!" My past self screamed whereas I stood there frozen in horror. I had locked this memory in the dark corner of my mind because I didn't want to remember my parent's death but now I was forced to watch.

"Dove." Raven said, her voice full of sympathy.

"Don't pity me, don't try to sympathize with me. That was why I didn't want to go through that door. Just say what you were going to say." I snarled at her.

"There's the door." she said. I turned around and saw behind the audience the grey door.

"Let's go." I said walking onto the ramp and sprinted towards the door. Raven flew after me.

The door flew open and as soon as Raven had flown through I slammed the door shut. I leaned against the wall fighting back the tears.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked. I nodded my head.

"Let's just go and find Puppet King." I said , fighting back the tears that were threatening to arise. I had to get control of my body back.

I ran forward, not really knowing where I was going. Black walls whizzed by me until I was in a grey room. There were panels on the walls displaying various things. Two of them were my eyes as I saw Robin charge towards me while everyone else watched. Raven was with them. She had left my mind, probably to tell the others what was happening.

The other panels were memories. Zelli and Whisper teaching me Spanish, mom, dad, Richard and me bowling, Richard and me arm-wrestling, Zelli and Darksoul fighting and the very last panel was my parents death.

"You have a very interesting past, dove or Sophie. Which do you prefer?" Puppet king asked, I hadn't noticed him before, he had been lurking in the shadows.

"It's Dove." I snarled at him.

"Of course, you don't want to be reminded of your parents death." Fuelled by anger I charged towards him and kicked his jaw. "Aw, did I hurt your feelings? Poor little Sophie losing her parents." He mocked.

I growled before kicking him right in the chest and made him fly a few feet away from me.

"Don't you there mention my parents." I snarled.

"Why not? It's not as if you can actually stop what I'm going to say. You don't even know if your brother is alive." I noticed the puppet stick in his hand. The controller. Maybe if I broke it he would leave my mind.

"I mean. even if he is alive, he'll probably think you abandoned him." I snatched the remote and chucked it onto the ground before lifting my right foot and stamping on it.

"As you were saying?" I questioned as Puppet King screamed. Everything went black once more.

I opened my eyes and was met with a fist colliding into my right cheek. My hand instantly went up to my stinging cheek.

"OW! Robin what was that for?" I asked, rubbing my cheek. Robin was glaring at me (at least I think he was, it's always hard to tell with that mask)

"Why couldn't you defeat Puppet King sooner?" He demanded.

Well robin, you try having to face your darkest memory and not break down in tears. You try having to face a guy who keeps brining up the fact that your parents are dead.

I didn't say that though , didn't really want to get into trouble.

I leaned against the wall and looked around the room. What room was this? I hadn't been here before, it looked like someone's bedroom. Well, actually, it looked more like a desert.

"Where are we?" I asked. They all avoided my gaze, they all looked sad but beast Boy looked the most upset.

"Why is no-one answering me?"

"Why couldn't you fight Puppet King?" Robin asked, his voice hard. Instead of answering him, I tried to stop the tears that were rising. My parent's death kept repeating itself in my head, along with Puppet King's taunts. Unfortunately, a few tears rolled down my cheek.

"Dove? Are you crying?" Beast boy asked.

"No!" but everyone could see the tears. I ran out the room, I didn't want their sympathetic looks. How would they understand, they've probably never lost anyone they were close to.

I kept on running 'till I was outside the tower. The sky was black which made the full moon stand out.

I grabbed a rock and skipped it across the water. Just like dad had taught me to.

Dad.

I sat down on the hard and ground and pulled my legs up to my chest before crying my heart out.

--

"Are you okay?" Beast boy asked. I rubbed my eyes before turning to look at him.

"I will be."

"Why were you crying in the first place?" He asked, sitting next to me. I sighed, I had to tell them eventually.

"Raven didn't tell you?"

"Nope."

"How about this if I tell you why I was crying then you tell me whose room that was." Beast boy sighed.

"Sure." He sounded sad.

"I was crying because to get to puppet King , I had to face a memory I had locked away. My parents' death." Beast boy looked at me sympathetically. "don't give me that look. Now tell me whose room that was."

"Terra's." I was confused.

"Who's Terra?" I asked. Beast boy looked out to the water.

"Terra was a girl, she was our friend. When we met her she couldn't control her powers so she ran away. A couple moths later she returned, having managed to control her powers and she joined the team. Except she was actually working for this guy named Slade and she betrayed us. But then she killed Slade by pushing him into lava and managed to stop a volcano that was erupting."

"So where is she now?"

"She's… she's stone." He looked upset.

"How?"

"When she stopped the volcano she turned into stone. We are still trying to find a way to turn her back to normal."

"She wasn't just you friend though, you loved her." I pointed out. Beast boy nodded his head. "I'm sorry."

Beast boy stood up and picked up a stone and flicked it across the water. It jumped three times before falling into the water.

"I could do better than that." I said. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Is that a challenge, Miss Dove?"

"I believe it is." I smiled before picking up a stone and flicking it across the water. Beast boy smiled at me before picking up another stone.

We were skipping stones for the rest of the night.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Why Robin dislikes me more than ever

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer is broken and we're now using my gran's computer which is really old. But I'm getting a new computer soon. Anyway this is set after X as I've decided I'm only going to write the episodes that are important to Dove and X isn't that important to her. Anyway I DON'T own Teen Titans or Zelli or Whisper (but I have permission to use them) but I do own Dove**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

I sighed as I walked down the street. I had been shopping on my own which was actually really good because Starfire wasn't there. Usually when we went shopping together she would try and make me buy dresses. Anyone who knew me well knew I didn't like dresses.

But that wasn't why I was sad.

I missed Whisper and Zelli. They had been my best friends for a few years and it felt weird not having them here.

I looked up from the ground and my eyes widened.

Speak of the devil, the devil shall come.

Zelli and Whisper were standing a few feet away from me. They weren't looking at me though, just at each other. Their lips were moving to fast for me to decipher what they were saying. Then again, they were probably speaking in Latin or Sanskrit or some other language that I do not, and probably will never, know.

I looked at the tower then looked back and they were gone.

Don't tell me they had figured out that I lived in that tower...

Yep. I spotted Whisper's long black coat and waist-length brunette hair whip round the corner. Now they were going to the tower.

This is not good. I ran towards the tower. I really didn't want Robin to distrust me anymore than he already did.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I panted as I ran up the last of the stairs. Figures the one time I actually need the lift it breaks down.

I sprinted into the living room and stood surprised at the scene in front of me.

Whisper stood in the kitchen, a purple force field in front of her, easily deflecting Starfire and Raven's attacks, looking extremely bored, while Robin ran behind Whisper and attempted to kick her. Instead she grabbed his ankle and flung him into the counter within two seconds of his attempt. She didn't even have to look at him. Robin stood up determined and pulled out his bow staff.

"Look, all I want to know if Dove lives here. I don't want to fight you." Whisper spoke, her London accent shining through.

"Why do you want to know if friend Dove lives here?" Starfire demanded.

"She's my friend," retorted Whisper, while deflecting Raven's attacks.

"A likely story." Raven said.

I then looked towards the couch and was even more surprised at what I saw.

"Dude! Give us back the remote!" Beast Boy wailed, as he and Cyborg attempted to grab the remote of Zelli. Their attempts were futile as she had super speed.

"Nu-uh, I am not giving you the remote because you will probably turn something rubbish on." She spoke. Cyborg growled before diving at Zelli and landing a foot away from her as she sidestepped when he jumped.

I couldn't help myself and burst into a fit of giggles.

Everyone in the room froze and looked at me, disbelief on their faces. Except for my best friends. Zelli just ran forward and engulfed me in a bone-shattering hug, Whisper not long after.

In less than five seconds...

"Zel…Zelli… Can't …Breathe!" I choked out. I know she heard me, she just chose not to listen.

Whisper broke away from the group hug for a moment to grasp a section of my black hair. "Oh my God, your hair's longer!" she said sarcastically before hugging me tightly again.

"WHAT! Who made you?" Zelli snarled.

Robin then ran forward and started hitting Zelli with his staff.

"Okay, who's hitting me with a twig?" She asked, releasing me form the hug.

"Um... the same guy who's hitting you with said twig." I replied. "On the plus side it means it doesn't take an hour for me to wash my hair."

Zelli snatched the staff out of Robin's hands before proceeding to tie it into a knot. The Titans looked at her shocked while Whisper looked unimpressed.

"Show off," the Brit muttered.

"So you got my letter then?" Zelli asked, pretending to not have heard the remark.

"Yeah, I was wondering what took you so long to arrive but now I see why. You ran into Whisper."

"Yep, and then she dragged me here to see you. All the way from bloody Forks," Whisper said matter-of-factly. "Never would have thought there was worse than British weather."

"Then we ran into a couple of werewolves along the way." Zelli said examining her nails.

"We'd have been fine if you hadn't gotten all riled up and called them 'stinking dogs'!"

"Well they did stink!"

"Werewolves?! Okay would someone please explain what is going on?" Beast Boy cried out.

"Oh! Right. Okay, you know how I told you about my friends Zelli and Whisper?" Everyone nodded their heads. "These two are Zelli and Whisper. Whisper is, well, I'm not sure what she is. She's got powers though and I would explain them but she has a list - there're a lot and I forget half of them most of the time." Whisper nodded and handed Robin a list that went down to the floor. Robin studied it for a minute before saying:

"This list keeps repeating itself."

"I don't want to have to keep explaining my powers to you." Whisper said with the air of explaining to an over-emotional toddler that one plus one equals two.

"And this…" I continued. "Is Zelli. She's a vampire." Almost simultaneously the titans rushed forward to attack her but Whisper raised a hand, a force field erupting from it, shielding us.

"Told you they would freak out." Zelli muttered to Whisper. Whisper sighed before handing 10 dollars over to Zelli.

"In all fairness, I would have worked it out if I had known them long enough... Or at least had enough time to analyse their fighting style. You can tell a lot about someone from that, y'know."

"Sure..."

"Guys, let me explain, Zelli is a vegetarian vampire, she only eats animals. That's why her eyes are a topaz colour. She doesn't eat humans. So we're all safe."

"APART FROM ME!" Beast Boy cried out, still trying to attack the shield.

"Yeah, um Zelli? If you see any animals that are completely green then don't eat them, they're most likely to be Beast Boy." Zelli nodded.

"Aren't you going to say who we are?" Cyborg asked as Whisper took down her shield.

"Right. The green guy is Beast boy, he can turn into animals. The half-metal guy is Cyborg, Raven is the girl with purple hair and she has dark powers that I can't really explain that well. Robin is the guy with the mask and he has no powers but has a lot of gadgets. And last but not least is Starfire who is from this planet called Tamaran and she can shoot these beams out of her hands and eyes, can fly and is really strong. Maybe even stronger than you Zelli. They are this group of heroes called the Teen Titans." They all nodded.

"So you live here?" Whisper asked.

"You bet she does, though she's kipping out on the couch the now as we still have to get her room ready." Cyborg said, putting a arm around my shoulders. "Quick learner too, already she's kicking BB's butt in every game."

"Please, what is your favourite colour, food and would you like to be my friend?" Starfire asked flying right towards them

"Blue, I don't exactly have one, and sure, I guess."

"Purple, grizzly bear, and of course." Starfire squealed in delight before engulfing them both in a hug. Unlike everyone else who had been hugged by Star, their faces didn't turn blue.

"So are you guys traveling ? Where are you staying?" Raven asked.

"Um… Don't know yet. In a cave on the outskirts of town." Starfire looked appalled.

"How can you live in such conditions where there is no light?"

"We have torches." Zelli said.

"Still it is unacceptable. You must stay with us, new friends."

"Star? I don't think we have enough room." Robin said.

"Birdboy that is a load of bull and you know it. You can sleep in Star's room." Cyborg said.

"I don't sleep." Zelli said.

"You could still put you clothes and accessories in my room." Starfire said. Zelli's face light up before rushing out the room.

"Uh-oh." Me and Whisper said simultaneously.

"What?" Robin asked, his face a mix of anger and confusion. Anger probably from the fact that two people that he had never met before were now going to live in the tower.

"You see, Zelli has a very big collection of clothes." Whisper explained.

"Come on. How bad can she." Cyborg said, shrugging his shoulders. Oh how he was going to regret those words.

A second later, Zelli walked in carrying eleven suitcases. I looked at Cyborg with a told-you-so look planted on my face. Zelli casually panted them on the ground.

"I'll be back in thirty seconds, I have ten more suitcase to get." Cyborg looked as though he was about to collapse.

"Hate to say it but, told you so."

"She believes clothes should only be worn once," Whisper explained. Then she turned to me. "So are you a titan then?"

"Not yet." I answered. Zelli came in carrying the last of her suitcases as Beast Boy stared at her confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Why are you called Zelli?" He asked.

"Oh, Zelli's just my nickname. Marquesa's my real name." Beast boy still looked confused.

"Then, why are you called Zelli?"

"I used to get called Rapunzel because of my hair." She said gesturing towards her floor length hair. "But cause these two are to lazy to say Rapunzel, I started getting called Zelli."

"So what's Dove and Whispers' nickname?" Raven asked.

"Dove and Whisper. We chose our nicknames as we didn't want to use our real names."

"Why wouldn't you want to use your real names?" Cyborg asked. Before me or Whisper could answer, the alarm went off. Robin instantly ran forward and started typing keys until we saw a guy in this white and black suit with a light bulb on his chest, robbing a bank.

"Dr Light's robbing a bank, Titans go!" Robin yelled. We all ran towards the door but I stopped after realising that Zelli and Whisper hadn't moved.

"Come on guys. You know you want to kick his butt."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Um… Robin?" I asked.

"WHAT!" he snapped at me. We had only just arrived at the bank.

"I was wondering if me, Whisper and Zelli could fight him." He looked at me surprised, before slowly nodding his head. I nodded my head at Zelli and Whisper before we stepped forward.

"No-one can defeat Doctor light! NO-ONE!" Doctor Light cried out.

"Oh we'll see." Zelli smirked.

Whisper sent a purple force field towards Doctor Light and he was instantly knocked back into the wall. Zelli rushed forward and took the money from his hands and placed back in the vault within five seconds.

Dr Light weakly stood up, but me and Zelli rushed forward. Zelli grabbed my wrists before swinging me round. I kicked Dr light in the face and he fell on the ground.

"Right. No-one can defeat you." Whisper sarcastically said as the police arrived to arrest him, "And Zell's in love with a werewolf."

"That was glorious!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Impressive." Raven said.

"You two are going to fit right in." Beast Boy said to Whisper and Zelli. Cyborg grinned at us. Robin, however was scowling.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	8. It's your Birthday?

**hey guys. This will be the last time I update for at least a month becasue I am entering Nanowrimo and I doubt that I will have time to update in fanfiction in November. Anyway the only thing I own here is Dove ( and eight episodes of teen titans on my Ipod)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Come on." Zelli pleaded as we walked towards the common room

"No." I said firmly as we rounded the corner.

"You know you will have to wear it eventually." Whisper pointed out as she walked behind us.

"Shut up Whisper. Zelli there is no way in hell I am going to wear that thing."

"Thing? THING! I'll have you know this is a skirt, something you should wear more often as opposed to those things that cover your legs."

"I happen to like keeping my legs warm. Thank you very much" I said as the door slid open.

"Happy Birthday, Robin!"eveyone cheered as we walked into the room. It was Robin's birthday?

"Huh?" Whisper said as we observed the room. Streamers everywhere with a eight-layered cake on the table and everyone was wearing party hats. though I have a feeling that Beast boy had shoved Raven's pink hat onto her head.

"Oh. Sorry we thought you were Robin." Beast boy said as Raven gathered up all the streamers using her powers.

"You thought Zelli, Whisper and Dove were me?"

"Yeah. I know. ROBIN!" Beast boy yelled as he fell over the couch.

"Yes?" I turned around and Robin was standing behind us, looking at us quizzically.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone else cheered.

" Here." Beast boy said, thrusting his present into Robin's hand. Robin opened the present and looked at the box.

"Mega Monkeys 5?" He growled.

"Yeah. It came out last week. And if you don't want it…" Beast boy waggled his eyebrows. Robin looked at him before chucking the game at him.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?" I asked.

"I though one of them would've told you." He shrugged.

" We told Beast boy to tell you." Cyborg said as he handed his present to Robin. I turned to glare at Beast Boy, who smiled sheepishly at me before turning towards the screen.

"Here Robin." Starfire said handing her present over to him. He unwrapped it and studied it.

"Thanks Star, I didn;t expect to get a photo album." He said before hugging her. Cyborg wolf whistled at them and Robin's cheeks turned pink as he pulled away.

"Well seeing as someone didn't tell me, I couldn't get you a present. But then again neither did Zelli and Whisper." I turned around and saw Zelli and Whisper holding two perfectly wrapped presents. "I don't like you two."

"Love you too. You should've know we would've got him a gift in five seconds." Whisper grinned at me as she handed Robin his present. He placed the borwn photo album on the table beside the cake and unwrapped his gift.

"Batman Begins? Hardy ha ha." He said sarcastically.

"Wait till you see mine." Zelli said thrusting her gift into his hands.

"The Dark Knight. You two are so hilarious." He said and I'm guessing he was rolling his eyes behind his mask. I chuckled before the alarm went off.

"Trouble!" Robin said before running to the computer.

"Dude! My game!" Beast boy cried.

"Quit whining Beast boy." Raven said as she looked at the screen. "Looks like Johnny Rancid is robbing a bank."

"TITANS GO!"

**BOAFBOAF**

"Why don't we have motorcycles?" Zelli asked.

"Because we don't have Batman to build them." Whisper replied as we flew above the T-car.

"Besides flying in Whisper's force field is so much better." I said.

"I could run faster than this." Zelli said.

"You could but they are people and cars. We don't want any traffic accidents caused by a certain vampire." Whisper pointed out.

"Only because five people were injured. They lived."

"They were in a coma for months."

"Whatever they lived, Hey there's that Rancid guy." Zelli pointed and Whisper lowered us on the ground. Robin skidded to a halt on his r-cycle.

"You're not getting away Rancid."

"Sure Bird Boy. Sure." He said before mounting his motorcycle. Before anyone could blink, Zelli was leaning on his motorbike.

"Going somewhere?" She said smugly as he attempted to accelerate but the bike didn't move an inch.

"Dude, how heavy are you?" Zelli grabbed his vest and slammed him against a wall.

"Never imply a girl is overweight or it may be the last thing you ever do." She snarled at him, before tossing him onto the ground. He quickly got up and sped off on his bike. Robin not far behind him. The T-car pulled up beside us.

"What happened?" Raven asked as she stepped out of the car.

"Rancid called Zelli fat, she smashed him into a wall, he sped off on his motorbike and Robin's tailing him. what took you so long?" Whisper shrugged.

"The T-car doesn't travel at superhuman speeds and can't manoeuvre in and out cars." Cyborg said, sticking his head out of the window.

"Please, what is this tailing you speak of?" Starfire asked.

"She means following Star." Cyborg said as he got out of the car.

"Oh no you don't." Raven said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Last time Robin chased after Johnny Rancid he ended up with a broken arm. Remember what happened after wards."

"Fine I'll make sure Robin doesn't break any bones." Cyborg sighed as he closed the door. I opened the passenger door.

"I'll come with you."

"We'll make sure everyone inside's okay." Raven said as they walked into the bank.

"We'd better hurry." I said as we sped off. "He's been tailing him for two minutes but if traffic's bad it'll take us a while to catch up."

"Don't worry Dove, traffic on this side of the city isn't that bad on a Tuesday night."

And he was right. The roads were clear and soon we were behind Robin. Unfortunately for us, Rancid had spotted this and made a sharp right into a alley. Robin did the same but he turned to quickly and flew off his bike into the path of an oncoming tram.

"Cyborg pull over now!" He'd barely stopped the car before I shot out of the car and headed straight towards the r-cycle. I stood it up and swung my leg over, grabbed the clutch and slammed my foot on the pedal before zooming towards Robin.

The tram was only a few feet from him.

I sped up and grabbed his hand and yanked him onto the bike, just before the tram hit him. I leaned right as I slammed the brakes.

"You okay?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I think I sprained my wrist."

"I'm starting to suspect you shouldn't be chasing this Rancid guy on a motorbike. Oh and that was your birthday present. Saving your life." I said as I sped off towrads the tower..

"Gee thanks."

"Hey at least I didn't poke fun at you being Batman's sidekick." I reminded him

"Where are the others?"

"At the bank making sure everyone's okay. Oh and Cyborg's probably behind us somewhere."

"Dove, How old are you?"

"What date is it today?"

"March 20th, 2009."

"15 then, sixteen in two months." I said as I nudged the bike into 2nd gear.

"When did you learn how to ride a motorcycle?" He asked, obviously trying to find a way to pass the next five minutes.

"13." I said calmly as I nudged into 3rd gear.

"WHAT! Who taught you?"

"Zelli."

"Figures someone reckless would teach you." he muttered, obviously not expecting me to hear.

"Do you want me to break your other wrist?" I retorted.

"You're nice, you know that." I scoffed.

"Thanks I try my best." I replied. He didn't say anything after that.

**BOAFBOAF**

"Robin! Your wrist is damaged!" I heard Starfire exclaim as I kicked the stand of the r-cycle down so it didn't fall over.

"So, how was the journey with Robin?" Cyborg asked as he got out of the t-car.

"Okay, I guess. We found out a tiny bit of information about each other then insulted each other."

"You two really need to learn to get on."

"I'm trying to be nice towards him but he keeps ignoring me and keep treating me like dirt for no apparent reason. If he thinks I'm going to betray the titans, then he's wrong!"

"Calm down Dove. Come on, I think the party's about to start again, have some fun and ignore Robin for the time being."

"Fine." I sighed before walking out of the room.

Why did Robin hate me anyway?

* * *

**REVIEW**


End file.
